Pregnant Mcgonagall
by Hpmcgonagallheart001
Summary: Mcgonagall is pregnant, and Albus goes to great lengths to get rid of the child to be.
1. Chapter 1

Minerva was walking down the North Corridor when she felt odd, strange even. Then she collapsed. "Minerva? Are you alright? We need to get you to the hospital wing." Snape said next to her side ready to aid her. "No, no I am fine Severus. I do not need to go to the hospital wing, I am fine." McGonagall said, getting up. "Minerva, you have been acting strange lately, I am taking you to the hospital wing, just let Poppy check on you please." Severus said, genuinely concerned. "Fine." McGonagall said in defeat.

They went down to the Hospital Wing, Severus holding Minerva's arm the rest of the way. "Poppy, Minerva's weak. Just check-up on her please." Snape said sitting her down. "I am fine Severus, really." McGonagall said, assuredly. "Ah, I don't want to hear it Minnie. You've been eating a lot lately, and have been in pain lately too, not to mention the mass amounts of sleep you've been getting." Poppy said getting the last student in check. "Thank you Severus, you may leave I think I know what's going on here. Minnie I'm going to give you a pregnancy test." Poppy said shooing Severus out.

"Pregnancy test? I AM not pregnant!" Minerva said defiantly. "Well you're about to find out, I know it's only been three days since Elphistone's death." Pompfrey stated facts. "I know…" Minerva said, wanting to cry. "Minerva! I can't believe this! You're pregnant, Minnie! Minnie, this is amazing!" Poppy said jumping up and down excitedly. "WHAT?!" Minerva shouted frantically. "No, no, no this can not be happening. No oh, no." Minerva continued. "Maybe, we should talk to Albus about this." Poppy said, trying to calm the normally stern up-tight professor.

Pompfrey leaded the pregnant professor up towards the headmasters office. "Sit down right here, Minnie." Pompfrey, said sitting her best friend down. " What's going on Poppy?" Albus said looking at a worried McGonagall. "I'm pregnant…" McGonagall said, shaking. "Wh-What?" Albus said startled. "Now, Minnie you really only have two options. You can abort, or give the baby up for adoption." Poppy said, almost crying. "NO! I am keeping this child! If I were to abort the child, I would be no better than Tom Riddle himself, and I am not giving her away to some strangers! I am going to raise my own child, damn it! I will not settle for any less!" Minerva shouted enraged that Poppy could even say such a thing. "Minerva, I am afraid we have no choice. You can't raise a child. You know nothing about raising any child under eleven. She or he could be in danger if you raise her, Tom Riddle is at large." Albus said.

"Damn it, Albus I am not getting rid of my daughter or son!" Minerva said, crying slapped Albus, then ran. There was only one place she knew she could find solace. "Rolanda! Open up, please." Minerva said crying. Rolanda opened the door to see her best friend crying, lost. She brought her best friend inside, sat her down and made some tea. "What on earth is going on Minnie?" She said, handing McGonagall a fresh brewed cup of spear-mint tea. "Oh where do I begin?" Minerva said frantically, then began to explain what had just happened. "Dear oh, dear…" Hooch said shaking her head, in response to what her friend was telling her. "That's when I came here. Oh, Rolanda what do I do?" Minerva finished. "Just, wait it out I guess, but for now we should head back to the castle." Rolanda said getting up.

They headed into the castle, by which time was dinner. "I am sorry Minerva, about earlier. I should have never asked such a high order of you." Albus said. "It's fine…" Minerva said, suddenly not hungry. "You should eat, you are eating for two after all." Albus said, digging in to his own dish. "No, I think I'm going to turn in early. We will talk about my little girl in the morning." Minerva said, standing from her table. "How do you know the baby's a girl?" Albus questioned. "I just know… somehow." Minerva said smiling, leaving for her quarters.

 **HEY YOU GUYS I JUST GOT MY ACCOUNT LOCKED. So I will be posting on this account instead.**


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva decided to go to James and Lily Potters for the day, see how Lily was doing. Lily Evans, well now Lily Potter, was pregnant as well, and Albus had said she'd need the time off. Minerva knocked on the door, and it opened to a smiling James. "Minerva, how are you? Lily and I haven't seen you in a while, please come in." James said motioning the woman inside. "James, where is Lily? There is something I have to tell both of you." McGonagall said smiling.

Lily came into the room, looking sick as a dog, and sat down. "Please, Minerva, sit down dear." Lily said in her sweet voice. Minerva complied, and then she did what she'd come here for. "Lily, James, I thought I'd tell you two. I'm pregnant. I'm due on September Nineteenth, so it will take a while." Minerva said smiling.

James and Lily's face glowed with happiness. "I'm due at the end of July. James thinks its going to be a boy. I think he's right. If it is a boy, it's going to look just like James." Lily said, absolutely beaming. "We don't know that yet, dear, I would be even happier if the baby looked exactly like you." James said. "Why then dear, you are due in, five months!" McGonagall said. Lily nodded, and James smiled.

The three chatted for a while, until Minerva decided to take her leave. "Bye, dears. Bye-bye!" Minerva said waving good-bye. She headed back to the castle where Albus was already waiting for her. "Minnie, how was your trip? We need to talk about how you are going to keep the child. Where would she grow up? She can't be raised here in the castle, and not by house elves either. She would be an out cast, and you don't know how to raise a child under eleven. Please Minnie, see to reason." Albus said, stating nothing but facts. "I will find a way, I always have." Minerva shot back. "Minnie, I'm just… worried. That's all…" Albus said with a comforting tone.

 **Five months later…**

"Minnie! It's happening!" Lily shouted. "We need to get you to Saint Mungos, now!" Minerva shouted. They apparited straight away. "What's all the commotion?" One of the nurses asked. "Quick she's going into labor!" James said, frantic. Lily was immediately taken to the labor section of the hospital, and about ten minutes later, a small baby was born. "Here, a healthy baby boy." The nurse said handing the baby to Lily. "Harry Potter, that will be his name. Harry Potter." Lily said looking at her baby boy, the baby cooing all the while. "Here, Minnie why don't you hold him?" Lily said handing Minerva the baby. The little baby was a spitting image of his father, but he had his mothers eyes, there was no doubt about that.

A few months later, a baby girl was born to Minerva. Little Hermione, but she wasn't allowed to know that. Albums took the baby, when Minerva fell asleep. He put little young Hermione in the care of the Grangers, whom were muggles he trusted. "Poppy, where's Hermione? Hermione! Hermione?" Minerva said, waking up from her nap. "Albus took her to be with muggles. He thought she'd be in better care with them. You-know-who is on the rise, Minnie we can't put her in danger." Poppy said, knowing she would flip out. "Damn Albus!" Minerva said crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva cried, screamed, and wailed for her child, that is until Albus returned. "You filthy evil little cockroach!" She said, but this time she didn't just slap him, instead she punched him. "Ow! Minnie! I was doing what I thought was only right!" Albus said, holding his jaw. "That doesn't matter, you're NOT HER FATHER! I AM HER MOTHER! SHE BELONGS WITH ME, DAMNIT ALBUS!" Minerva screamed. That was when he wizened up and ran. He ran all along the halls that is, until he bumped into Severus.

"Hide me! Minerva's going to kill me!" Albus said actually afraid. "What? What did you do?" Severus said now walking along, with Albus. " I may, or may not have put her daughter in the care of muggles… without her knowing…" He said ashamed, knowing he'd done wrong. "Alright, this ones on you, you should have known she was going to attack you if her cub went missing. I understand why you did it though, you don't want the baby to be harmed." Severus said, putting an arm around his friend and colleuge.

He hid Albus in the potions class room for a good ten to fifteen minutes, until Minerva finally burst in. You could see the lines of tears streaming down her face, lost, crying, scared for her child. "Damn it Albus." She said falling to the floor, sad and distraught. She didn't know what else to do, but sit alone, and cry. Albus carefully, backed up, but had a guilt and he knew it would last. Severus however, went over to the distraught mother and comforted her. Being right by her side, he hugged her, consoled her and tried to get her to stop crying.

It was about an hour until she finally stopped crying. "I just… that should have been MY choice. MY choice, Albus. Not yours, MINE." She said still in despair. She had war ahead, and she knew it. Month after month she would worry for her child, and Lily's child, Harry Potter.

In a way, she felt she adopted Harry, even though he wasn't with her. There was war, death, life, and more death. She was sad at times, worried at others, but mostly angry. She was angry at Albus, for getting rid of her child she was angry with herself, for several reasons, but most of all she was angry with herself, because she knew she should have went to Hermione, the day. That day, the day she was born, the day both there lives turned upside-down, the same day, Lily and James died.

 **11 years later…**

-To be continued-


End file.
